


Maivour-shape

by Kaspatik



Category: Maivour-shape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspatik/pseuds/Kaspatik
Summary: The story is about a fellow shape creature named "Trongle". They do have a similar shape of a triangle but reassemble something completely else, like a Quadrilateral.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a big expert or much on writing stuff like this but hey, I am giving this a try for once :)

A world of weird shapes. Whether that be trees with triangle leaves or clouds shaped in many forms of shapes. There lies a special shape creature, who is unusual to many residents of the world and that is, " **Trongle** "  
  
  
His shape and the looks of him, Shape-people assume he is a triangle but that's completely different from what smart side of people say, he looks like more a Quadrilateral. He was born naturally like that and he doesn't talk much, although he lived a normal and normal parents. It still doesn't explain why does he look like that or why is he quiet but... that doesn't stop him from exploring various corners of the shape-so world.  
One beautiful square day, Trongle decided that he wanted to explore something that would bother him less, unlike the people that keep complaining how much of a weird shape he is.  
He wanted to find someone that truly admires the weird nature of him and not just complain about it. And so he went forth into the corners of the surrounding triangle forest  
  
While he was walking and quietly admiring the nature, he came across a old ruin of a what it appears to be a apartment building, it also seems to be covered in various species of spherical moss and square flora. "This place feels ancient" as he thought to himself. The place looked abandoned and run-down for what it seem like a thousand square-years.  
And he heads into the run-down building, the presence of no one around or just the clanky ruin of this building is enough to send shivers down his lines.  
  
Then... something caught his tiny eyes, a picture frame of what it seems to be a similar person or a one of his kind as he thought.  
  
  



	2. Post-univershape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking discovery is made by Trongle, he's not sure what he was expecting but, determination is the passion that he has to venture about this discovery of info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please read chapter 1 before this, you'll get a better context of it later on)

He looked at the picture and picked it up, unsure if it's any similar to him or anything that might remind him of. He looked at it closely once more in order to get a better look at it and his face went half-pale of what he realized. The picture looks like that of his family and himself when he was younger, who or when did this picture end up in such barren and ruin place like this? It didn't really matter to him, he wanted to know who lived in this place. Whoever it may be or not, it's his determination and passion to find out about this mysterious shape figure.

He wasted no space and time, he immediately went to the outside and went the other direction of the ruins of the building, he just wanted to know who is this mysterious shape figure that has the picture of the younger times of his family and him.

He ran, and ran, and ran. Like a fine past of the reliant of an oval. He then stopped at very-well known some kind of octagon-shaped clock tower, he wasn't sure what he is gonna do with some medium height thing along with it just standing randomly in this square-triangle forest, maybe he can find some kind of directions to who this could be or where does it live. He looked around for about 5-square minutes before noticing a tiny sign that seems rather rusty but looks modern enough to be recently scarped. 

The sign all had was "North: More of the Square-triangle Forest. South: The Mouktain Co. Bot Shop. East: New U.A.Z Qeemen town" and all the directions had some unusual but yet inverse arrows, he noticed that U.A.Z was where his family used to live. So it gave him hints that's where the mysterious shape fella should be at. He sprinted to the East path and soon enough.

He has arrived to the New U.A.Z Qeemen town, the place looks less virulent then how it was before and more up-to-boot styled. He asked a couple of shape people around town if they know the picture frame or if someone ever had a copy of it, they do not seem to know the picture frame or his family at all. He was completely hopeless to find anyone that has the copy of it but as he was leaving, someone very small but yet smart. drags his legs just a tad bit, it was a small rectangle person, she seems to have recognized the picture frame he was holding, she says a friend of hers used to have it at their previous home but has since never bothered finding it, Trongle immediately nods about this source of info and asks where he can find such shape figure, she says they live not too far from where he entered of the town. He thanked the small rectangle person and headed to find the shape figure. 

As he was walking to where he entered from, he was having similar thoughts of that small rectangle. She looked very similar to someone he knew about awhile ago but he just fizzed it out for later, because he wants to focus on finding that person that had the copy of the picture. He arrived at relatively medium-sized house, it seemed pretty cozy and aesthetic of it is enough to make him smile. He knocked on the door, there was some small oval amount of silence before a shape figure opened their door. He looked quite human-shapeish and has even pins on his jacket ranging from, a 4 sided triangle pin, a steampunk-like pin and more. Trongle waved hi and then asked "Do you perhaps had a copy of this particular picture frame by any chance?" with a slight curious tone, the human-figure looked at it with a slight confusion at first but then noded yes with hesitation and responded with "Yes! This is the exact picture frame I used to have when I lived in a different home building, how did you manage to find it, fellow triangle?" 

Trongle explained that he simply found it today, when he was curiously and mindlessly walking around the square-triangle forest then seeing the house building, the shape-human noded at each point trongle made, every end sentence. Then Trongle was done explaining and gave the human-shape the picture frame, he seems to have really missed it and loved it like a treasure of some sorts. Trongle waved goodbye and so did the human-shape person. 

Trongle, had accomplished something. By finding a clue in a town that may live up to it's name "New Uma Ayuilo zaland" was the part of the U.A.Z acronym.


End file.
